Monarchy of Forbidden Love
by Moonygirl'04
Summary: Serenity II is now alone in England since her mother's death, but she is also the princess! What happen's when Endymion is put in the dungeon and Diamond is to marry Serenity in three weeks? Please review! [complete]
1. Laying to Rest

The Monarchy of Forbidden Love

Prologue: Laying to Rest

Serenity II is princess of England, about to be queen due to the recent passing of her mother; Serenity I. Serenity is bored until one pheasant comes to the palace dungeon on charges of thievery. Endymion is instantly drawn to the princess and stares at her, dreaming of her beauty.

Boring summary but the story will be good, I think... Anyway, I got the idea for this from watching the princess Diaries movies and some other movie with John Goodman. I hope you like this story enough to actually review it!

Serenity II stood quietly by the grave, watching as her mother was slowly lowered into the gaping hole. Cold air came out of the earth and rain started to slowly fall. Her mother shouldn't be here. She should be in warm sunshine and soft grass. Not on this muddy knoll, it wasn't right!

Serenity I was always warm and caring, full of sunshine. If you saw her first thing in the morning, the rest of your day would be bright. Now all that was left was a coffin and a tombstone.

Darkness had prevailed over her light. Serenity II then became dark, foreboding. All her light had died with her mother, she was alone.

After the funeral a reception was held at the grand castle in honor of the late queen. The people, common and noble cried for the great loss. Serenity I was the greatest queen that had ever lived, she was always merciful, caring. She kissed babies of all kinds, rich or poor, dirty or clean, black or white.

Serenity II sat on her small throne, not daring to take seat in her mother's. It was too sacred, righteous. She was not worthy.

She stared at the gathered mass and sighed. Though they all mourned for the same woman they mourned in separate ways. Her people mourned the loss of a caring ruler while she mourned the loss of a caring mother. No one but Serenity II and King Garred had experienced the queen's true majesty and beauty. Her true kindness and sincerity that made them all love her more for it.

No, these people would never understand how deep the pain had stabbed, how horrendous the sadness would be. But Serenity would know...

So tell me how you all like it? I really want to know please? _puppy dog eyes _I like the direction I am going with this story. By the way, I do not own Sailor Moon and I never will. I do own the computer I am typing this on, the crazy, twisted plot I am about to weave for you, and any poems yu may encounter in the chapters.


	2. A Thief in the Dungeon

The Monarchy of Forbidden Love

Chapter 1: A Thief in the Dungeon

I am back with chapter one, all typed in the same day but I am really into this story so, yeah whatever... Please review this story and remember I don't own Sailor Moon! I do own the Serenity's father King Garred though. He is dead but he is my character!

Serenity II sat in her bedchamber staring out at the wet, rain slicked roads of England. Her mind flitted through different things but mostly landed on her mother. She couldn't seem to get used to the thought of her mother being dead. She had died so quickly, so unpredictably. She had been murdered.

The old queen always held counsels and everyone knew so. One day a poor man was brought in on the accusation of murder. It was a serious charge, usually met with death itself. The man had kneeled before the queen begging for mercy but she would not heed it because of the life he had taken. It was fair and the man knew so but would not admit it. He just begged harder.

Finally the queen called for him to be taken away but he had jumped towards her drawn out a knife. Serenity II had watched in horror as her mother was stabbed in the heart uncaringly.

The man was immediately stabbed by a sword in his back and died atop the queen while he had been stabbing her. Her mother shouldn't have died with a common criminal.

Serenity wiped away the tears that accompanied the memory. Just then a knock was at the door and her maid's head daintily popped in.

"Begging your pardon miss, but a young lady is downstairs asking to see the princess. She will not accept no." The maid, Amy, said shyly. Serenity smiled at her and nodded as she stood to follow her out.

Down the staircase they walked and stopped in the main hall where a raven haired girl stood staring at a large portrait of the royal family. She turned her head and immediately Serenity smiled with joy.

"Raye!" She squealed and ran into the girl's waiting arms. "I haven't seen you since finishing school! How are you?" Serenity questioned, unprincess like.

"I'm great and so are my children." Raye replied, holding up her hand to reveal a single gold band on her ring finger.

"You are married! Is it Chad? He was the one you like wasn't he?" Serenity asked excitedly.

"Yes, as soon as I came home he called on me and told me he missed me dearly, said he loved me and proposed right on the spot! You should have seen the look on my father's face! I thought he was going to reach for his dagger right then and there!" Raye laughed as Serenity led her upstairs.

"That must have been great fun! So, children you say? How many?" Serenity asked.

"Two, a little boy and a baby girl." Raye replied, a motherly look on her face. "Chad was exalted when he heard I was with child and he had the biggest grin on his face when I bore a son." Raye smiled.

"You must be very happy, Raye." Serenity said her eyes downcast. Raye noticed the look and remembered why she had come in the first place.

"I heard about the good queen. It must have been horrible." Raye whispered, watching the princess closely.

"I have managed with the pain." Serenity replied, looking back up.

Raye knew this was not true but stayed quiet. Serenity's pain was as evident on her face as it would have been on her mother's.

"But off the subject, have you heard any word on Prince Diamond?" Raye asked, changing the subject to Serenity's rival, who just so happened to be her betrothed.

Serenity made a face at the dreaded name and winced. "No word, hopefully mother's death will call off the engagement. I know mother loved me and her country dearly but an arranged marriage! What makes it worse is that Diamond is a cocky idiot!"

Raye laughed at the princess' attempt to insult. She had never been very good at it.

Suddenly, trumpets began blaring which informed Serenity that a trial was about to take place. Raye and the princess scurried down the stairs and into their appropriate seats.

Serenity was now the judge since her mother's passing but had help from an assistant judge.

All stood at the princess' entrance and waited for her to nod her head. But she couldn't. No matter what, Serenity could not get it to her brain to nod. Her eyes were transfixed on the new prisoner. Not only was he a handsome man but his eyes. Something about his eyes could not turn her away. They were almost black like the depths of an ocean.

Just then the assistant judge nudged her and she nodded on instinct. The man raised his eyebrow egotistically and anger and embarrassment filled her mind.

"We are here on account of the trial of Endymion Chiba. He is accused of stealing from the Wes Minister Bakery. Consequences of thievery include imprisonment, beating, and/or thrashing." the deputy announced, reading from a manuscript.

Serenity snorted under her breath. She knew that a beating was what this man deserved from his actions but she couldn't bring herself to do that. "Endymion, please stand before me to receive your punishment." The man stood and walked to the throne. "You are sentenced to 3 weeks in the castle dungeon." The assistant judge nudged her but she ignored him.

Something about this man intrigued her and she wanted to learn what it was. He cocked his eyebrow at her and she smiled slowly back at him. Little did she know what would soon accumulate.

Okay, that is it for chapter one! Please review! I will love you all forever!


	3. Falling For You

The Monarchy of Forbidden Love

Chapter 2: Falling For You

I am back with chapter 3. I hope you are all enjoying this and as for my other stories...um...I will update soon, I promise but when I get an idea I have to write it down or I will forget it! This will be short I hope.

Endymion was officially sentenced to the dungeon and Serenity demanded she be the one who took his food to him. No on could or would argue with the princess, they were too stunned by her actions.

Gossip flew through the castle about the princess' infatuation with the thief. All of which was relayed back to Serenity through Raye. After hearing she would just laugh and say a princess is incapable of having an infatuation.

But she soon became unsure. Before she would bring his food down her heart would always speed up and her cheeks would turn red. She would generally rush down the dingy steps to get to the cell but before she would round the corner she would slow down and act more like a princess.

Endymion would always be sitting on his cell bed, waiting for the small princess to bring his food.

Serenity had come to the realization that he had a large ego and him knowing of her curiosity towards him would only intensify his ego.

One day when Serenity was bringing his lunch to him, he actually paid her notice. The days before he would only look at her and then turn away.

"So, princess, I think it's time we had a little talk. First off, why am I here? Second, why are _you_ bringing me food?" Endymion questioned. Serenity had the grace to blush. She knew he wasn't stupid and would eventually wonder why he wasn't just beaten and released. She also knew he would wonder why a guard never brought him his food.

"Well, I..." the princess, stumbled trying to think of an excuse. "You see...I...am trying to establish a no violence policy! No more beatings." Serenity lied. "I am bringing you your food because this is a trial run and I wanted to experience first hand the results."

Endymion smiled seductively. He knew she was lying by the way her nose began to twitch. He walked to the bars and smiled down at Serenity. "Sure, what ever you say."

Serenity looked stunned. "What? It is true! Do you think I am lying?" Serenity demanded, her nose unconsciously twitching.

"Yes, I do think you are lying! Has anyone ever told you your nose twitches when you lie?" Endymion laughed, staring at the princess as she crossed her eyes and looked at her nose.

"That is not funny! Would you rather have a guard down here to bring you your food!" Serenity shouted, turning to leave.

"No!" Endymion exclaimed, reaching his hand out to her like a dying man. "I mean, no, I am enjoying your company. You make me laugh."

Serenity's eyes went wide at the compliment and she turned rose pink. "Well, if you enjoy my company so much you had better keep your tongue in check. I won't stand to be insulted."

Endymion smiled brightly and nodded. Serenity sat on the bench by his cell and looked at him curiously. "You look familiar." She stated.

"I have never met you personally. Maybe you have seen my father at the castle, asking for our well to be fixed." Endymion said settling down.

"Maybe." Serenity said. "Was it ever fixed?"

"What?" Endymion asked.

"The well." Serenity said flatly.

"Oh yes. The good queen had it fixed the very next day. I'm going to miss her." He said, unconscious of the princess' pained expression.

"She was good. I will miss her also." Serenity whispered, keeping her tears in check.

Endymion noticed her struggle and immediately realized his mistake. "Oh Usako, I am so sorry! I completely forgot the queen was your mother! Please forgive me?" He was too late to realize his blunder.

Serenity smiled. "What did you call me?" she asked, looking into his dark blue eyes. Now it was his turn to blush.

"Oh...um...Usako?" he replied, turning his eyes to the ground.

"What does it mean?" she asked innocently, putting her chin in her hands.

"Oh, it means my little bunny." he replied, embarrassed. "You just looked so sad. It slipped out.

"I like it! You can call me that! We are friends so I will call you Mamoru. That means earth protector. I learned it from a Japanese duchess. Usako that is Japanese also isn't it?" Serenity asked, her eyes questioning.

"Yes, I learned it from my mother who was Japanese. She left my father and me before I turned 6." Endymion replied. Serenity smiled, knowing he had let her in on a piece of his past.

"Princess, are you okay?" a guard called. "You have been here for a long time."

Serenity smiled apologetically. "I have to go now but I will see you tomorrow! Bye, Mamoru." Serenity rounded the corner and was gone. Endymion leaned his head against the wall and smiled to himself.

"I'm beginning to fall for you princess..." Endymion whispered.

Okay, I'm done with chapter 2! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! I don't own Sailor Moon!


	4. We Can't Be Together

Monarchy of Forbidden Love

Chapter 3: We Can't Be Together

Here is chapter 3! For those who have stuck with me today thanks! Three chapters in 1 day! I am really on a big roll! I don't own Sailor Moon! Please review!

Serenity smiled as she snuggled deep into her warm covers, thinking about her talk with Endymion.

She started to doze off when she realized suddenly. "What if he's cold!" she exclaimed. She threw on her robe and gathered the large comforter from her bed. She folded it over her arm and quickly scurried down to the dungeon. She forgot to slow down and ran right up to the cell door.

Serenity saw Endymion sitting up with his eyes closed. He looked so peaceful, serene.

She unlocked the cell door and walked to the sleeping man. "Mamoru? Mamoru, wake up!" Serenity nudged his shoulder and he jolted awake. He calmed down when he saw Serenity but then panicked when he noticed she was in the cell with him, in her nightgown that didn't do much to hide her...ahem, cleavage.

"Usako! You can't be here! You have to go...now!" he whispered harshly. Serenity giggled at his nervousness.

"Don't worry; there are no guards on dungeon duty tonight. They are not worried about you." Serenity laughed, sitting on the edge of the mattress.

Endymion raised his eyebrow. "Wow, I feel flattered." Serenity giggled.

"That reminds me! Are you cold?" She asked looking at his scanty surroundings.

"Kind of." Endymion replied. "But I'm fine."

"No, you are not fine! You shouldn't have to be cold! Not in my castle!" Serenity exclaimed. "Here, you can use this. I don't need it because they always keep my room heated."

"It looks too good; if a guard comes down they will accuse me of stealing again." He said secretly wishing he could have it.

Serenity looked at it puzzled and then started to rip the seams to make it look ratty. Endymion's lips twitched up in a semi-smile. When it looked ratty enough she handed it to him. "It should still be warm."

"Thank you princess, I owe you a lot." Endymion said and after a second thought hugged her small form to his body.

Serenity's face turned red and she felt a little uncomfortable but it quickly vanished as familiarity settled in. She wrapped her own white arms around him and held him to her, not wanting to let go.

Finally Endymion pushed her away and coughed, embarrassed at his display of emotion.

"Well, I should go." Serenity said, standing up. She looked at him and then turned away sadly.

"Do you want to go?" He asked, turning infinite blue eyes on her.

For a minute she stood confused, but then grinned happily. "No, I don't want to go." she replied. Endymion held out his arms and she flew into them and snuggled into his warmth.

"Princess, please forgive me but I think I love you." Endymion said, holding her close.

"I love you to, Mamoru." Serenity whispered, grabbing his hand with her slender fingers.

"We can't be together, you know that right? I am not royalty, it is not allowed, Usako." he whispered.

"I know. But be with me tonight. We can be together now." the princess begged, looking into his eyes.

"I would never miss a chance to be with you Usako. It's amazing how quickly I fell for you." Endymion said, stroking her cheek. "How will I live without you?"

Okay, there is chapter 3. I know that was sad. "Will they be together? What about that Diamond guy?" Don't worry! All will soon be answered! Please review and I don't own Sailor Moon.By the way, in the prolouge, please ignore the formatting, I forgot!


	5. Diamond and Endymion

Monarchy of Forbidden Love

Chapter 4: Diamond and Endymion

Here is chapter 4 of Monarchy of Forbidden Love! I don't own Sailor Moon (if I did, why would I be writing a fan fiction of it?) but I do own the plot and I really like it so don't steal it! Please review this story because I have given you so many chapters in one day!

Serenity awoke when Raye came in her room and threw open her curtains. She grimaced at the bright light and put her arm over her eyes.

"Wake up, Serenity!" Raye exclaimed. "The whole palace is stirred up! Prince Diamond is here and he is looking for you!"

Serenity shot up out of her bed. "What!" she shouted. She threw her sheet off her and scurried to get dressed. "How long has he been here?"

"For an hour, he requested to see you and he won't believe that you are still asleep. Why did you sleep so late?" Raye asked curiously.

Serenity blushed and smiled as she remembered the night before. "Raye, can I talk to you?"

Raye looked at her and nodded. Serenity sat beside her at the window seat. "Do you remember the prisoner that I sentenced to the dungeon?" At Raye's nod she continued. "I...well; I fell in love with him. I visited him last night to give him a blanket."

Raye smiled at her and then hugged her tightly. "I thought princesses couldn't have an infatuation?" Raye asked pulling away.

"It isn't an infatuation. I love him, very deeply." Serenity replied smiling.

Just then Diamond came busting in her room, shouting at the servant behind him.

Amy came running in after him. "You can't come in here, your majesty! Her grace isn't proper yet!"

"Pish posh! I will be married to her soon and I will see everything anyway!" Diamond laughed at the maid, who in turn blushed to her roots.

"Don't worry Amy, I am dressed. You are dismissed. Please show Raye out." Serenity said, motioning to Raye that they would talk later.

When the door was shut, Diamond approached Serenity with his arms held out. "My darling let me kiss you." Serenity stood rooted to her spot as Diamond pressed his cold lips hardly against hers. He pulled away and sighed. "Why must you be so cold towards me, princess?"

"I'm not cold towards you, dear sir. I just don't love you, so I treat you accordingly." she said assuredly.

Anger crossed Diamond's face and he slapped her cheek. Serenity felt the sting but did not cry. She turned back to him. "You had better learn to love me because in 2 weeks we will be married!" and with that Diamond slammed the door.

Tears sprung to Serenity's eyes. She ran down to the dungeon, ignoring the questioning looks she received. She stumbled to the cell and quickly unlocked the door.

"Usako, what's wrong?" Endymion asked as she ran into his outstretched arms.

"Oh Mamoru! He is here! Diamond is back. Oh Mamoru, I'm supposed to marry him in two weeks!" Serenity sobbed, clinging to his shirt for dear life.

Pain crossed his eyes as he held her tightly. "Oh Usako, we knew this would happen soon." Endymion soothed her.

"I know, but not him Endymion! He's horrible!" she sobbed.

Endymion tilted Serenity's head up to meet his eyes. "Usako, if I could take you away from here I would but It wasn't meant to be! What we have is the most horrible love of all time because it is forbidden. Kiss me and then we will say goodbye forever and you will find someone else to love. I will never find anyone else for you will live in my heart forever." Endymion whispered as tears started to escape down his cheeks. "Promise me you will find love again and you will not suffer."

Serenity met his lips in a passionate kiss as tears slipped down her cheeks like a river. He then pushed her away and bowed. She looked at him and then left, her tears still falling steadily. Endymion got up and wiped his own continuous tears away.

Okay, there was chapter 4 and I am extremely sorry for making poor Endymion cry but I had to! Please review and I don't own Sailor Moon.


	6. The Wedding

Monarchy of Forbidden Love

Chapter 5: The Wedding

Okay here is chapter 5 and quite possibly the end of the story. I hope you have enjoyed this story and you guys know I enjoyed it since I typed it all in one day! Please review and for the last time I don't own Sailor Moon.

Serenity sat on the window seat as tears fell slowly down. Today was the day she would be wed to Diamond. It was also the day that Endymion would be released from the dungeon. She had not seen him since that day 2 weeks ago.

Diamond had forced the marriage and parliament had agreed. Serenity's fate was sealed...forever. Her maid knocked and came in slowly, as she noticed the princess' tear-stained face.

"Your majesty." Amy curtsied. "Here is your wedding gown." she said as she lay the huge thing on her bed. "I will dress your hair now."

Serenity sat before her vanity mirror as Amy arranged curls and braids atop her head. She then slipped on the lacey dress and zipped it up.

She was ready. Serenity looked out her window once more, looked at her freedom once more and said goodbye.

Amy led Serenity down the grand staircase to the great hall. All of England had assembled for the wedding of Serenity II.

She stood at the end of the red carpet but before she took a step she saw two guards and a man. They were walking through the hallway towards the main gate. She then realized who the man was. Endymion.

She froze, her eyes fixated on his retreating form. As the power of the eyes is great Endymion turned to see Serenity just before Amy hurried her on. Endymion froze but the guards continued, apparently unaware that he had stopped.

Serenity turned back to see Diamond across the floor. Tears again settled themselves behind her eyelids. Faster than she wanted she ended up by Diamond's side and stood apart from each other. The pope began to read from the marriage vows.

Serenity looked to where Endymion had been and saw him still standing there, looking at her. She caught his eyes and held them as the tears began to fall again. Sobs silently wracked her small body as Diamond said the fateful 'yes.'

The pope than turned to her. "Do you Princess Serenity II," here the pope paused.

"God bless the king and queen!" all the people said in unison.

"Take Prince Diamond as your lawful wedded husband?" The pope finished looking at the princess for an answer.

Serenity had not taken her eyes off of Endymion and couldn't if she wanted to. She couldn't find her voice, she had to respond. "Ye...y...n...no." she stated, suddenly. She saw Endymion jerk.

"No!" she said again. She threw down the bunch of roses and ran toward Endymion. He held out his arms and she squealed in delight when he caught her up in his arms. She kissed him desperately, happily.

"You're crazy. Why did you do this?" Darien whispered with a smile when they broke apart. "You know we can't be together!"

"I don't care anymore!" Serenity said breathlessly. "I love you too much! I will never let you go."

Endymion smiled as he held her tightly.

Diamond came storming toward them. "Serenity! You are to marry me now! I command you!" When she didn't turn around he grabbed her wrist and slapped her cheek hard.

Endymion became outraged and let go of Serenity. He balled his hand into a fist and barreled it into Diamond's nose.

Serenity giggled as she held her red cheek. Endymion came to her and checked out slap mark. He spit on Diamond and led Serenity to the staircase.

"Your grace! Your grace! What are you doing!" her advisor shouted.

"I'm still trying to figure that out." Serenity said, holding onto Endymion.

"He is a simple pheasant! You are forbidden to marry him!" the advisor ordered.

Just then a timid voice spoke up. "Pardon me your highness; he is not just a pheasant. His is the only child of Lady Chika Suki!" Amy said bowing before the princess.

A gasp arose from the crowd and then murmurs of recognition. Endymion looked away, wondering why his father never told him. Serenity looked up overjoyed.

"Mamoru...do you know what this means?" at his confused expression, she laughed and kissed his nose. "You and I...are free to get married and you will become king of England beside me!"

Endymion smiled brightly. "I don't care about being king but being with you forever that has just made my day!" he laughed as he picked her up and spun her around.

Just then they heard the pope. "Quiet!" he shouted. "I came here to marry the princess of England off and I will not leave until I do! Lord Endymion, Princess Serenity! Come here, now!" The two complied and stood before the pope.

"Do you, Lord Endymion, accept Princess Serenity II as your wife?" he said hurriedly.

"Yes." Endymion answered, smiling at Serenity.

"Do you, Princess Serenity II, take Lord Endymion as your husband?" he asked, looking at her quickly.

"Yes!" she said happily.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" he said, relieved by her yes.

Endymion leaned down and kissed Serenity deeply, finally, they were together.

When they separated Serenity whispered to Endymion. "Looks like our love wasn't so forbidden after all..."

And they lived, happily ever after.

I have finished! Of course I was on the computer all day and my back is stiff. I hope you like this story and if you don't review I will be crushed because I stayed here ALL DAY! Thank you for reading and please check out my other stories.


End file.
